Johann Baptist Vanhal
Johann Baptist Vanhal (eigenlijk: Jan Křtitel Vaňhal maar ook: Wanhal, Wanhall en van Hall) (Nechanice, Bohemen, 12 mei 1739 - Wenen, 20 augustus 1813) was een componist, muziekpedagoog en violist. thumb|Johann Baptist Vanhal Levensloop Vanhal werd geboren als zoon van een boer. Zijn eerste muzieklessen kreeg hij van een plaatselijke musicus Antonín Erban. In 1757 was hij in Opočno werkzaam als organist en in 1759 werkte hij als koormeester in Hněvčeves. Vanhal werkte voor de familie van gravin Schaffgotsch en was toen reeds een goede componist, organist en violist. Met de hulp van de gravin kon hij in 1760 naar Wenen vertrekken om er les te volgen bij Karl Ditters von Dittersdorf. In die jaren was er in Wenen veel vraag naar orkestmuziek. Met de inkomsten van zijn eigen werken en als kopiist kon Vanhal in zijn levensonderhoud voorzien. Toen Baron Issac van Riesch uit Dresden een eigen orkest wilde oprichten, ging Vanhal naar Italië. Daar leerde hij onder anderen Christoph Willibald Gluck en Florian Gassmann kennen. Twee van zijn opera's werden in Florence opgevoerd. Samen met Gassmann keerde Vanhal terug naar Wenen en vestigde zich er als zelfstandig musicus. Vanhal verbleef van 1772 tot 1780 op het landgoed van de Hongaarse graaf J. Erdődy en vestigde zich daarna in Wenen. Joseph Haydn bewonderde de werken van Vanhal en voerde ze graag uit. De meeste van zijn werken zijn instrumentaal. Vanhal schreef rond 75 symfonieën. Ook schreef hij bundels klavierwerken voor orgel of klavecimbel, opera's, offertoria, pianoconcerten en kinderliederen. Vanhal bracht vaak elementen van Tsjechische volksliederen in zijn symfonieën aan. Composities Werken voor orkest Symfonieën * 1760-1762 Symfonie C-groot, (Bryan C3) * 1760-1770 Symfonie c-klein, (Bryan c2) * 1762-1764 Symfonie Bes-groot, (Bryan B3) * 1763-1765 Symfonie D-groot (Bryan D2) * 1772-1773 Symfonie As-groot, (Bryan As1) *# Allegro molto *# Adagio molto cantabile *# Menuetto I en II *# Finale. Allegro molto * 1772-1773 Symfonie G-groot (Bryan G6) * 1775-1776 Symfonie G-groot (Bryan G11) * 1775-1778 Symfonie A-groot (Bryan A9) *# Allegro moderato *# Andante molto *# Tempo di primo * 1775-1778 Symfonie "Comista" C-groot (Bryan C11) * 1779 Symfonie D-groot, (Bryan D17) * Symfonie a-klein, (Bryan a2) * Symfonie D-groot, (Bryan D4) * Symfonie d-klein, (Bryan d1) * Symfonie d-klein, (Bryan d2) * Symfonie e-klein, (Bryan e1) * Symfonie G-groot, (Bryan G8) * Symfonie g-klein, (Bryan g1) * Symfonie g-klein, (Bryan g2) * Symfonie A-groot , (Bryan A2) Concerten voor instrumenten en orkest * 1771 Concert no. 1, voor fluit en orkest * 1775 Concert no. 2, voor fluit en orkest * 1776-1777 Concerto in C, voor klavecimbel, 2 violen, 2 hobo's, 2 hoorns, 2 clarin-trompetten, pauken, altviool en cello * Concert A-groot, voor cello en orkest *# Allegro moderato *# Adagio e cantabile *# Finale. Allegro * Concert Bes-groot, voor viool en orkest * Concert C-groot, voor altviool en orkest * Concert C-groot, voor fagot en orkest * Concert C-groot, voor piano en orkest * Concert C-groot, voor klarinet en orkest * Concert D-groot, voor piano en orkest * Concert E-groot, voor contrabas en orkest * Concert Es-groot, voor contrabas en orkest *# Allegro moderato *# Adagio *# Finale. Allegro moderato * Concert F-groot, voor twee fagotten en orkest *# Allegro moderato *# Andante grazioso *# Allegro * Concert G-groot, voor viool en orkest Andere orkestwerken * Divertimento G groot, voor twee hoorns en strijkers * Divertimento in G, voor strijkers Missen, cantates en gewijde muziek * 1779 Missa a 4 Voci, voor vier solisten, 2 violen, cello, 2 hobo's, 2 clarin-trompetten, pauken en orgel * 1786 Missa ex C, voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bas, 2 violen, 2 hobo's, 2 clarin-trompetten, altviool en orgel * 1802 Missa brevis in D, voor 4 solisten, 2 violen, altviool, clarin-trompetten en orgel * Missa brevis festivalis, voor 4 solisten, 2 violen, cello, 2 clarin-trompetten, pauken en orgel * Missa Pastoralis in G groot, voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * Messa per la Solemnita, voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bas, 2 violen, 2 hobo's, 2 hoorns, altviool en orgel * Missa Solenims in C, voor vier solisten, 2 violen, cello, 2 hobo's, 2 trompetten obl., 2 althobo's obl., 2 klarinetten, pauken en orgel * Stabat Mater in f-klein, voor sopraan, alt, vrouwenkoor en orkest Muziektheater Opera's Vocale muziek * Tweede concert, voor sopraan, klavecimbel, strijkers en slagwerk Kamermuziek * 1770-1771 Strijkkwartet no. 2 F-groot * 1773 Strijkkwartet no. 3 C-groot * 1778-1779 Strijkkwartet no. 1 c-klein * 1780 Strijkkwartet no. 4 G-groot, op. 4 no. 1 * 1784-1785 Strijkkwartet no. 5 A-groot * 1785-1786 Strijkkwartet no. 5 Es-groot * Divertimento no. 1, voor 2 hobo's, 2 fagotten en 2 hoorns * Divertimento, voor 2 hobo's, 2 fagotten en 2 hoorns * Divertimento, voor 2 hobo's, 2 fagotten en 2 hoorns * Drie lichte Sonaten, voor fluit en piano * Flétnová dueta (Fluit duetten) * Kwartet, voor hobo, viool, altviool en cello, op. 7 no. 1 * Kwartet, voor hobo, viool, altviool en cello, op. 7 no. 2 * Kwartet, voor hobo, viool, altviool en cello, op. 7 no. 3 * Kwartet, voor hobo, viool, altviool en cello, op. 7 no. 4 * Kwartet, voor hobo, viool, altviool en cello, op. 7 no. 5 * Kwartet, voor hobo, viool, altviool en cello, op. 7 no. 6 * Kwartet Es-groot, voor viool, altviool, cello en piano, op. 40 no. 1 * Kwartet G-groot, voor viool, altviool, cello en piano, op. 40 no. 2 * Kwartet Bes-groot, voor viool, altviool, cello en piano, op. 40 no. 3 * Kwartet, voor klarinet, viool, altviool en cello * Kwintet G-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool, cello en piano, op. 12 no. 1 (1784) * Kwintet d-klein, voor 2 violen, altviool, cello en piano, op. 12 no. 2 (1784) * Kwintet Bes-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool, cello en piano, op. 12 no. 3 (1784) * Notturno, voor fluit, 2 altviolen en cello * Sonata in Bes, voor klarinet en piano * Sonáta no. 2 G-groot, voor fluit en piano * Sonata no. 3, voor viool en piano * Téma s variacemi, voor piano, viool en cello * Vier altviool-sonates, voor altviool en klavecimbel, op. 5 * Zes blazerskwintetten (in Es, Es, Es, F, F, F) Werken voor orgel * 1784 Concerto in C, voor orgel (of klavecimbel), 2 violen, 2 hobo's, 2 clarin-trompetten, altviool, cello en pauken * Concerto in F, voor orgel, twee violen en basso continuo * 12 Orgelfugen in zwey Heften * 12 ausgefuehrte Praeambula fuer Stadt- und Land-Organisten * IV Praeambula *# Praeambulum I in C groot *# Praeambulum III in F groot * Sechs Fugen *# Fuga I in C groot *# Fuga II in F groot *# Fuga III in D groot * Varhanní skladby starých českých mistrů Werken voor piano * Die Schlacht bei Wuerzburg den dritten Sep. 1796, Ein militaerisch heroisches Musickstueck fuer Klavier * Die Bedrohung und Befreyung der Kaiserlich-Koeniglichen Haupt- und Residenzstadt Wien durch die franzoesischen Truppen... den 4tem Aprill 1797 * Marche fuer das Corps der Wiener akadimschen Kuenstler zur Zeit des allgemeinen Aufrufeg, voor piano * Marche fuer das Corps der Wiener Universitat, voor piano Werken voor klavecimbel * Divertimenti, voor klavecimbel Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziek encyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-9022849309 * Bruce C. MacIntyre: Johann Baptist Vanhal and the pastoral mass tradition., in: Music in eighteenth-century Austria, Cambridge, England: Cambridge University Press, 1996 * Bruce C. MacIntyre, Jens Peter Larsen: The Viennese concerted mass of the early classic period, Ann Arbor, Michigan: UMI Research, 1986, 764 p. * Daniel Heartz: Haydn, Mozart and the Viennese School 1740-1780, New York: W.W. Norton, 1995, 780 p. * Marianne Betz: Musikalienbibliographie, in: Der Csakan und seine Musik : Wiener Musikleben im frühen 19, Jahrhundert, dargestellt am Beispiel einer Spazierstockblockflöte'', Tutzing: Verlegt bei Hans Schneider, 1992, 294 p. * Chappell White: From Vivaldi to Viotti - A history of the early classical violin concerto, Philadelphia: Kansas State University, 1992, 375 p. * Maurice W. Riley: The history of the viola, Vol. II, Ann Arbor, Michigan: Braun-Brumfield, 1991, 454 p., ISBN 978-0960315031 * Fiona Little: The string quartet at the Oettingen-Wallerstein Court - Ignaz von Beecke and his contemporaries, Vol. 1, New York: Garland, 1989, 371 p. * Wulf Konold, Barbara Delcker, Hanns-Werner Heister: Lexikon Orchestermusik : Musik : "A-K", Mainz: Wilhelm Goldmann Verlag, 1986, vol.1, 253 S., ISBN 3-795-78224-4; vol.2 "L-Z", 218 p., ISBN 3-7957-8225-2 * Walter Salmen, Gabriele Busch-Salmen: Musiker im Porträt, München: C. H. Beck, 1982-1984, 5 Bände p. (I. "Von der Spätantike bis 1600", 1982., 200 S.: ISBN 3-406-08450-8; II. "Das 17. Jahrhundert", 1983., 184 S.: ISBN 3-406-08451-6; III. "Das 18. Jahrhundert", 1983., 186 S.: ISBN 3-406-08452-4; IV. "Das 19. Jahrhundert", 1983., 187 S.: ISBN 3-406-08453-2; V. "Das 20. Jahrhundert", 1984., 191 S.: ISBN 3-406-08454-0) * Die Viola. Jahrbuch der Internationalen Viola-Forschungsgesellschaft : 1983/84, Bärenreiter, 1984 * David Wyn Jones: Vanhal, Dittersdorf and the violone, Early Music. 10 (1982), S. 64-67. * Jean-Claude Berton, Norbert Dufourcq, Marcelle Benoit: La Musique tchèque : Ouvrage de technique musicale (Que sais-je), Presses universitaires de France, 1982. 127 p., ISBN 978-2130372646 * Karl Wagner: Abbe Maximilian Stadler : seine Materialien zur Geschichte der Musik unter den Österreichischen Regenten, Kassel: Bärenreiter, 1978, 226 p. * D.W. Jones: The string quartets of Vanhal, Wales (Cardiff). 1977. dissertation. * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 1, Band A-F, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 371 p., ISBN 3-7952-0203-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 2, Band G-M, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 373-772 p., ISBN 3-7952-0228-0 * Alois Niemetz: 800 Jahre Musikpflege in Heiligenkreuz, Heiligenkreuz: Heiligenkreuzer Verlag, 1977 * Duchoslav Foršt: ''Jan Křtitel Vaňhal v cestopise Burneyho. (Jan Krtitel Vanhal in der Reisebeschreibung von Burney), Beitramka. 7 (1976), S. 1~21. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: ''Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon : nordiskt och allmänt upplagsverk för tonkonst, musikliv och dans, Stockholm: Sohlmans Förlag, (1951-) * György Balassa: Johann-Baptist Vanhal Harinetversenye, Magyar Zene. 15 (1974), S. 373-378. * Václav Holzknecht: Tschechoslowakisch-Österreichische Musik Spaziergänge, Prague: Orbis, 1971 * Alena Borkova: K problematice ceske hudebni emigrace - J. Vanhal. (Zur Problematik der tschechischen Musikemigration im 18. Jahrhundert - Jan Vanhal), Opusmusikum. 3 (1971), S. 285-291. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * D.L. Hixon: Biographical sketches, in: Music in early America - A bibliography of music in Evans, Metuchen, N.J.: Scarecrow Press, 1970, 607 p. * Richard J. Wolfe, Carleton Sprague Smith: Secular music in America 1801-1825, New York: New York Public Library, 1964 * Gustav Bereths: Die Musikpflege am kurtrierischen Hofe : zu Koblenz-Ehrenbreistein, Mainz: B. Schott's Söhne, 1964 * Československý hudební slovník osob a institucí, Praha: Státní hudební vydavatelství: 1963, 1965 * Charles Edward Wunderlich: A history and bibliography of early American musical periodicals, 1782-1852, A dissertation submitted in partial fulfillment of the requirements for the degree of Doctor of Philosophy in the University of Michigan, 1962, 783 p. * Vladimir Stepanek, Bohumil Karasek: An outline of Czech and Slovak music, Part I: Czech music, Prague: Orbis, 1960, 145 p. * Robert Eitner: Biographisch-bibliographisches Quellen-Lexikon der Musiker und Musikgelehrten Christlicher Zeitrechnung bis Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, Graz: Akademische Druck- u. Verlaganstalt, 1959 * Nina Dlouha-Mikotova: Klavirni koncerty Jana Krtitele Vanhala, Prague. 1958. Diplomarbeit. 126 S. * Olga Loulova: Klavirni skladby Jana Křtitele Vanhvala, Prague. 1956. Diplomarbeit. 104 S. * Paul Robey Bryan: The symphonies of Johann Vanhal., Vol. 1.2, Michigan (Ann Arbor, Michigan). 1956. dissertation. 527 S. * Philip James Bone: The guitar and mandolin : biographies of celebrated players and composers, London: Schott, 1954, 388 p. * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * Vaclav Jan Sykora: 140. vyroci smrti Jana Vanhala. (140 Jahre seit dem Tode von Jan Vanhal), Hudebni rozhledy 6 (1953), H. II, S. 504. * Theodore Baker: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians - Fourth edition, New York: G. Schirmer, 1940 * Theodore Baker, Alfred Remy: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians, Third edition, New York: G. Schirmer, 1919, 1094 p. * Theodore Baker: Biographical dictionary of musicians, New York: G. Schirmer, 1900, 653 p. * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. * Tobias Norlind: Allmänt musiklexikon, Stockholm: Wahlström & Widstrand, 1927-28, 2V p. * Robert Haas: Wiener Musiker vor und um Beethoven, Wien: Ed. Strache Verlag, 1927, 23 p. * Josef Zuth: Handbuch der Laute und Gitarre, Vienna: Verlag der Zeitschrift fur die Gitarre, 1926, 296 p. * Edmund Sebastian Joseph van der Straeten: History of the violoncello, the viol da gamba - Their precursors and collateral instruments. With biographies of all the most eminent players of every country, London: William Reeves, 1915 * Eugène Rapin: Histoire du piano et des pianistes, Bologna: Forni Editore, 1904 * J. Srb Debrnov: Dejeny hudby : V Cechach a na Morave, Prague: Nakladem Matice Ceske, 1891, 197 p. * James Duff Brown: Biographical dictionary of musicians. With a bibliography of English writings on music, Paisley, Scotland: A. Gardner, 1886, 637 p. * David Baptie: A handbook of musical biography, London: W. Morley, 1883, 256 p. * William Bingley: Musical biography : or, memoirs of the lives and writings of the most eminent musical composers and writers, who have flourished in the different countries of Europe during the last three centuries, London: R. Bentley, 1834, 395 p. Externe link * Biografie Categorie:Tsjechisch componist Categorie:Tsjechisch muziekpedagoog Categorie:Tsjechisch violist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Klassiek componist cs:Jan Křtitel Vaňhal de:Johann Baptist Vanhal en:Johann Baptist Vanhal eo:Jan Křtitel Vaňhal fi:Jan Křtitel Vaňhal fr:Jean-Baptiste Vanhal it:Johann Baptist Vanhal ja:ヨハン・バプティスト・ヴァンハル la:Ioannes Baptista Vanhal pl:Jan Křtitel Vaňhal ru:Вангал, Иоганн Баптист sl:Johann Baptist Vanhal zh:约翰·巴蒂斯特·万哈尔